Fire Crystal (term)
The Fire Crystal is a recurring plot element in the Final Fantasy. One of the four elemental Crystals that holds the energy of Fire, one of the prime element, it is associated with the power of flames, volcanoes and heat, and thus, is found in areas close to these. Appearances ''Final Fantasy .]] The Fire Crystal can be found in Mt. Gulg in the original ''Final Fantasy and it is the second crystal visited by the Warriors of Light. Beginning 40 years before the rise of the Warriors of Light, Marilith begun to drain its power, burning everything on the path she took while searching for the crystal. After she is defeated at Mt. Gulg, the Fire Crystal is restored to its original shine. ''Final Fantasy III ]] The Fire Crystal can be found in the Molten Cave near the Dwarven Hollows in ''Final Fantasy III and it is the second crystal visited by the [of Light. After Gutsco the Rougue steals the two Horns of Ice, he heads to the Molten Cave so as to obtain the power of the Fire Crystal. The Warriors of Light follow Gutsco to the castle and witness his transformation in Salamander, which they defeat. After the battle, the Fire Crystal grants the Warriors the Ranger, Knight, Geomancer and Scholar jobs (Although the Thief job is given as well in the NES version). A Dark Fire Crystal exists as well to counter the Fire Crystal, in the World of Darkness. It is kept by the Two Headed Dragon. ''Final Fantasy IV The Fire Crystal is kept by the desert kingdom of Damcyan, and is stolen by Baron as soon as Golbez takes the position of captain of the Red Wings. This results on the destruction of the kingdom. This is the second crystal to be stolen. Final Fantasy V .]] The Fire Crystal is kept by the kingdom of Karnak, and used by the population to enhance industrial production and to power the Fire-Powered Ship. It is the third crystal visited by the Warriors of Light. Along with the other crystals, it seals Exdeath on their planet. 30 years after Exdeath is sealed, a third meteor falls in the planet, near Karnak, and the Warriors of Light are able to reach the country. There, they are accused of being comrades of a werewolf, who is actually an inhabitant of Quelb. The five all reached Karnak with the same purpose: to protect the crystal. Unfortunately, even after reaching the Crystal Room via Fire-Powered Ship, the crystal is destroyed and the entire castle crumbles alongside it. The party is then given the Ninja, the Geomancer and the Beastmaster jobs. In the epilogue, the Fire Crystal is stored on the Great Sea Trench. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest'' The Crystal of Fire is located in the Lava Dome near Fireburg and is the third crystal visited by Benjamin. It is corrupted by the Dualhead Hydra. When restored by Benjamin and Reuben, the Volcano erupts and opens a way to the Focus Tower. Category: Miscellaneous